


Второй пол

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky thinks Steve is his Alpha, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, False Memories, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Sexual Identity, mentions of Hydra trash party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Баки Барнс освободился от Гидры и счастливо живет вместе со Стивом, своим альфой. Но кое-что не дает ему покоя.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Второй пол

Баки потянулся, вздохнул, просыпаясь. Утренние лучи солнца просачивались сквозь неплотные шторы, освещая спальню. Вторая половина постели была пуста. Баки потрогал остывшую простыню — Стив ушел не меньше часа назад. Проекция электронных часов на стене показывала восемь пятнадцать. Баки снова сладко потянулся, разминая мышцы, закинул руки за голову.  
  
Может, еще подремать? Стив вроде не вернулся с пробежки. Вставать неохота. Баки зевнул, потерся носом о металлическое плечо, дотронулся пальцами до шеи, ощупал совершенно гладкую кожу, снова вздохнул, рывком поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную.  
  
Зеркало безжалостно показало то же самое, что он ощущал рукой — чистую неповрежденную кожу на стыке плеча и шеи. Опять… Баки уже начал уставать от своего дурацкого организма. Да когда уже все нормализуется? Беннер сказал, что восстановление займет не дольше трех-четырех месяцев. Баки со Стивом уже полгода… Уже полгода, как Баки больше не в Гидре.  
  
С кухни донесся тихий шум. Стив вернулся. Сейчас примется за завтрак. Кажется, сегодня Стив хотел сразу уехать в ЩИТ, и до самого вечера. Надо сейчас его поймать, а то поест по-быстрому и рванет на службу, только его и видели. Баки натянул штаны, проигнорировав футболку.  
  
Стив, нахмуренный и недовольный, ожидаемо обнаружился около кофемашины, которая в очередной раз отказывалась снабжать его кофе. Да уж, кое-что действительно не меняется.  
  
— Дай-ка я, — с улыбкой сказал Баки, втираясь между ним и машинкой, легко толкнув его бедром.  
  
— Привет, Бак.  
  
После пробежки Стив всегда принимал душ у себя, чтобы не будить Баки, и сейчас у него были еще влажные волосы, и весь он был розовый, светлый и такой красивый.  
  
— Как обычно, Бак? С тебя кофе, с меня омлет? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Стив уже было направился к холодильнику, но Баки придержал его за руку. Лучше сейчас попросить, а то потом Стив может сказать, что спешит, или еще что. Как в ту пятницу.  
  
— Метка опять зажила, — сказал Баки, поглядывая на него и кусая губы. — Наверное, я снова что-то не так сделал. Давай еще раз?  
  
Стив, только что радостно улыбавшийся, помрачнел, отвел глаза.  
  
— Может, сегодня не будем?  
  
Баки его понимал. Конечно, Стиву было нелегко с таким ущербным омегой, у которого даже метка заживает, едва успеешь поставить. Двадцать три часа — вот самое долгое время, сколько она однажды продержалась. И то, наверное, потому, что Баки в тот день сильно ранили проникшие в Башню агенты Гидры и организм направил все силы на исцеление дыры в животе.  
  
— Надо просто сильнее, Стив, — сказал Баки, ловя его взгляд. — Укуси сильнее. Я думал, из-за чего не получается, может, ты не достаешь до железы? — Баки не хотел допускать вариант, что железу связи удалили гидровские ублюдки и теперь он никогда не сможет носить метку Стива. Нет, только не это, так нечестно. — Давай, Стив, сильнее.  
  
Стив сжал челюсти, так, что проступили желваки, и кивнул, хмуро глядя в сторону.  
  
— Конечно, Бак, — он на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Как скажешь.  
  
Баки подался к нему, с готовностью запрокинул голову, подставил горло своему альфе. Стив склонился над ним, шею пронзило болью, все плечо сразу онемело.  
  
— Давай еще, — велел Баки. — Глубже.  
  
Стив сильнее сомкнул зубы, выступившие клыки глубоко вонзились в мышцы, по коже вниз побежали красные струйки. Стив быстро отстранился, вытер рот, больше размазав кровь и испачкав подбородок.  
  
— Хватит, — сказал он хрипло.  
  
Баки прижал к плечу тонкое кухонное полотенце, которое сразу окрасилось кровью. Может, в этот раз получится. Пожалуйста, пусть получится.  
  
— Думаю, в этот раз получится, — сказал Баки с уверенностью, которой не ощущал. — Здорово будет, да?  
  
— Да, — тихо ответил Стив, по-прежнему не глядя на него. — Будет здорово.  
  
— У тебя тут осталось, — улыбнулся Баки, большим пальцем стирая остатки крови с его подбородка. Потом качнулся к нему, поцеловал в уголок губ, слизал медный привкус с изнанки. Потерся носом о его щеку. — Может, и течка скоро начнется. А то сколько можно, уже полгода, как меня не пичкают подавителями, давно пора. Ты, наверное, ждешь не дождешься? — Баки улыбнулся, обнимая Стива за талию.  
  
— Точно, Бак, — совсем тихо ответил Стив.  
  
Баки уткнулся в его шею, вдохнул чистый запах. Его альфа самый лучший. И так приятно пахнет. Напоминает о доме, который Баки почти не помнил. Стив положил ладонь ему между лопаток.  
  
И кстати, утро можно потратить с куда большей пользой, чем просто совместный завтрак.  
  
Баки подался к Стиву сильнее, скользнул ладонями по его спине, положил на бедра. Поцеловал под горлом, провел пальцами по кромке штанов, касаясь голой кожи под футболкой. Стив сжал его плечи, кажется, намереваясь отстранить от себя. Баки быстро притерся к его паху, ощущая чуть твердый член. Стив вздрогнул.  
  
— Давай, Стив, — прошептал Баки, целуя его подбородок. — Полно времени еще. Хочу тебя. А ты? Ты меня хочешь?  
  
Вопрос будто повис в воздухе, но не успел Баки запаниковать, как Стив прижал его к себе, с силой обнимая, так, что даже дышать получалось с трудом. Поцеловал, подхватив под затылок, потянул за волосы, собрав пряди в кулак. Баки застонал, закрыл глаза и откинул голову, толкнулся бедрами вперед, ощущая ответное движение.  
  
Стив оглаживал его всего, тихо порыкивал, целовал, придерживая за загривок, массируя ногтями кожу. Его глаза уже затуманились от желания, он длинно провел рукой по спине вниз, сжал задницу, одновременно толкаясь бедрами вперед. Баки прошило возбуждением, член уже полностью стоял, натягивая штаны и упираясь четко в член Стива.  
  
Баки попятился, увлекая Стива за собой, к кухонному острову, способному выдержать их обоих. На ощупь открыл ящик, достал тюбик смазки. Эти небольшие баллончики Баки уже давно предусмотрительно разложил по всей квартире. К его удовольствию, запас приходилось регулярно пополнять. Правда, если бы его идиотский организм не сбоил, то никакая смазка бы им не понадобилась…  
  
Баки сдернул штаны, развернулся и улегся грудью на столешницу, скрестив руки перед собой. Прогнулся, почувствовав ладонь Стива на пояснице, расставил ноги, насколько позволяли приспущенные штаны. Стив щелкнул крышкой тюбика, и Баки закрыл глаза, предвкушая, как Стив войдет внутрь, будет двигаться, крепко удерживая его под собой… Стив склонился над ним, поцеловал лопатку, одновременно вставляя смазанный палец внутрь. Баки со стоном подался назад, его член качнулся вниз и снова прижался к животу, посылая по телу крошечные разряды удовольствия. В паху все уже подрагивало от нетерпения. Стив тихо выдыхал, легко целуя его спину, одной рукой поглаживая плечо, а второй растягивал вход.  
  
— Хватит, Стив, — проскулил Баки, качая бедрами ему навстречу. — Достаточно, давай уже сам.  
  
Ну правда, Стив слишком осторожничает с ним каждый раз. Ему дай волю, он и час будет Баки растягивать. Вообще-то омегам не нужна никакая подготовка, они отлично могут принять член сразу же, в любой момент, как только захотят. Баки в очередной раз проклял свой подтормаживающий организм, который не позволял наслаждаться сексом со Стивом безо всяких ограничений.  
  
Ощутив крупную, гладкую головку около входа, Баки облегченно застонал и подался назад, насаживаясь на нее, на секунду задержав дыхание от резкой боли. Стив впился пальцами в его бедра, удерживая на месте, и предупреждающе рыкнул. Ему не нравилось, когда Баки слишком торопился. Баки лег щекой на прохладную поверхность, расслабился, удерживая бедра вскинутыми вверх.  
  
Стив осторожно входил, чуть ли не по миллиметру толкаясь внутрь, поглаживал ягодицы, то разводя их почти до боли, то стискивая вместе. Мышцы с трудом поддавались под напором твердого, огромного члена, и Баки немного морщился, когда жжение становилось слишком неприятным.  
  
Он прогнулся, ловя ускользающее ощущение, и застонал, когда член еще раз проехался по простате. Стив немного сместился и начал двигаться, медленно наращивая скорость, давая Баки привыкнуть к объему. Черт, из-за гребаной ускоренной регенерации у него каждый раз как первый. Внутри распирало так, что дыхание срывалось, и это у Стива еще не набух узел.  
  
Баки подался назад, упираясь лбом в сложенные руки, Стив сильнее въехал внутрь, и Баки вскрикнул, сам не понимая, от боли или от удовольствия, толкнулся, насаживаясь до корня.  
  
— Ах… да… — удовольствия определенно было больше, и теперь Баки надо было… немедленно… — Еще, Стив, сильнее, — срывающимся голосом велел он.  
  
Стив сжал его бедро, второй рукой сдавил металлическое плечо и наконец начал двигаться так, как следует. Быстро, мощно и беспощадно. Не давая шевельнуться, хоть немного поменять положение. Баки хрипло вскрикивал, вскидывал бедра навстречу, вцепившись пальцами в край стола. Каждый толчок внутри будто прогонял по его телу волны огня, которые опаляли его всего и возвращались обратно в пах, к члену, скручиваясь там в тугой клубок возбуждения.  
  
Баки изгибался, поскуливал и постанывал, крутил бедрами, и наконец Стив не выдержал, с рыком навалился на него, подсунув руку под живот и прижимая член, сомкнул зубы на загривке, сильными толчками почти выбивая дух. Баки вскрикнул, сжался на члене, вздрагивая и хрипя, пока сперма толчками выплескивалась в кулак. Стив скользнул рукой по члену вниз и крепко сжал его у основания, где начинало побаливать от непонятного давления. Баки тряхнуло, он оскалился, сомкнул зубы на предплечье Стива, которое тот поставил перед ним. Оргазм ослепил его, прошелся жгучей волной по позвоночнику, и несколько секунд Баки ничего не видел и не слышал, хрипло рыча и вжимаясь членом в скользкое тугое кольцо пальцев.  
  
Баки разжал зубы, поморгал, фокусируя зрение, перевел дыхание. По телу еще гуляли остаточные вспышки удовольствия, и Баки чуть вздрагивал, потихоньку расслабляясь. Стив над ним шевельнулся, поцеловал в плечо, коротко толкнулся вперед. Ох, да, так хорошо…  
  
Баки распластался на столе, принимая своего альфу. Стив дышал все чаще, двигаясь быстро и сильно, но неглубоко. Так приятно. Баки склонил голову, подставляя загривок, заскулил, давая почувствовать свое подчинение. Стив содрогнулся, резко выдохнул, задвинув до конца, однако тут же попробовал отстраниться, но Баки был быстрее. Он закинул руку назад, схватил Стива за бедро и насадился до упора, проталкивая в себя начавший разбухать узел.  
  
— Черт, Баки! — хрипло выдохнул Стив, замерев, чтобы не повредить резким движением внутренние стенки. — Проклятье! Что ж ты творишь?  
  
Баки часто дышал, прижимаясь бедрами вплотную к паху Стива. Задницу распирало до предела, Баки не мог пошевелиться, насаженный на здоровенный узел, словно на раскаленный кол. Или чугунный мяч. На простату давило почти невыносимо, хотелось уйти, хотелось, чтобы Стив уже вытащил. Стив непроизвольно вздрагивал, когда из его члена брызгала очередная порция спермы, и даже эти крошечные движения отдавались в растянутых, горящих огнем мышцах, словно полноценные рывки. Даже недавний оргазм не помог достаточно расслабиться, чтобы полностью избежать нестерпимой рези. Да что ж такое, почему он не может нормально принять узел и не скулить от боли? Что ж он за убогий омега такой? От обиды на глазах непроизвольно вскипели слезы. Баки хрипло вздохнул, переводя дыхание. Не хватало еще, чтобы Стив это увидел.  
  
Баки чуть пошевелился, сдвигая узел внутри себя, кратко вздрагивая от мгновенной болезненной вспышки. Стив застонал, уткнувшись ему между лопаток.  
  
— Ох, Баки… Черт! Скоро спадет, подожди немного, — невнятно бормотал Стив ему в спину.  
  
Баки потерся щекой о твердый стол, украдкой стирая несколько соленых капель, которые успели пролиться из глаз. Они нечасто сцеплялись во время секса, Стив почти всегда успевал отстраниться, хотя Баки каждый раз просил довести дело до конца, нормально повязаться, как и положено в парах.  
  
Через несколько минут узел обмяк, и Стив аккуратно вытащил член. Баки не сдержал вздох облегчения, с трудом пошевелился, разминая затекшую спину. Стив положил ладони на его ягодицы, и похоже, внимательно осмотрел задницу, осторожно обвел раздолбленный вход кончиками пальцев. Баки поморщился, чувствительные мышцы неприятно отозвались на прикосновение.  
  
— Больше так не делай, Баки, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив, выпрямляясь и помогая ему подняться.  
  
Баки дернул плечом, отводя взгляд. Стив привлек его к себе, поцеловал. Баки прижался в ответ, прикрыв глаза и касаясь губами его шеи.  
  
— Я не хочу ранить тебя, — настойчиво сказал Стив.  
  
Баки улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты не навредишь мне, — он фыркнул довольно. — Немного непривычно, но это пройдет. Мне понравилось, а тебе?  
  
Стив виновато опустил глаза, снова замыкаясь. Да что ж такое? Сколько усилий и времени Баки потребовалось, чтобы затащить его в постель, и тот все равно до сих пор выглядел так, будто не имел на это права. Не имел права на Баки и его тело. Такой глупый. Стив его альфа, а Баки его омега. У кого еще может быть больше прав?  
  
— Так что там насчет завтрака? — спросил Баки, отвлекая Стива от ненужных мыслей.  
  
Стив кивнул, коротко поцеловал его и направился к холодильнику, предварительно вымыв и вытерев руки. Баки подошел к кофемашине, сменил фильтр, достал из шкафчика пакет молотых зерен. Стив вообще иногда такие странные вещи говорит. Да вот хотя бы тогда, когда Баки только вернулся к нему, еще немного невменяемый после Гидры, и на все попытки сблизиться, прояснить их статус и отношения, Стив как заведенный повторял, что Баки еще не до конца все вспомнил, что они не могут быть вместе, ведь они оба альфы и лучшие друзья. Друзья, а не партнеры.  
  
Баки покачал головой. Ну у Стива и фантазии. Баки отлично знал, что он омега. Всегда был. Конечно, он многое не помнил, но этот факт знал совершенно точно. Он омега, а Стив его альфа.  
  


  
  
Выдержки из записей психиатра. Пациент: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
  
_…полностью подавлен инстинкт альфы… нарушена выработка гормонов… нарушено адекватное восприятие своего тела… патологическая привязанность к “своему партнеру”..._  
  


  
_сентябрь 2014_  
  
— Что мне делать, Сэм? Баки абсолютно уверен, что он омега, а я его альфа. Это какой-то кошмар… что они с ним делали, раз он забыл, что он альфа? Как… как надо было сломать человека, чтобы вот так… боже… вот так перекроить его...  
  
— Я изучил все записи, все… инструкции. Они пытались сделать из Баки какое-то бесполое существо, идеальный механизм, как-то так. Но в итоге его просто качнуло в противоположную сторону…  
  


  
_октябрь 2014_  
  
— Когда я показал ему результаты тестов на определение второго пола, все эти снимки, доказательства… Брюс сказал потом, посмотрев запись, что это был чистый амок, неконтролируемое бешенство. У меня ребра еще пару дней срастались, и на лицо швы пришлось наложить. А Баки потом ничего не помнил… ни мои слова, ни как бросился на меня, ничего… Врач велел пока не торопить его, не спорить, соглашаться. Баки сам потихоньку созреет, дойдет до осознания. Сыворотка излечит мозг, гормональный фон восстановится, все придет в норму. А пока… соглашаться. Принимать это…  
  


  
_декабрь 2014_  
  
— Я не могу больше калечить его этими метками. Каждый день, Сэм, каждое чертово утро он просит поставить ее снова. А я не могу отказать. Не могу отказать…  
  


  
_февраль 2015_  
  
— Господи, Сэм, мне это начинает нравиться…  
  


  
_март 2015_  
  
— Я же люблю его. Любил всегда, хоть и не так… не как оме.. о боже, да что со мной?  
  
— Любил как друга, не как пару, любовника… Я уже не хочу, чтобы он вспоминал. Ведь у нас все закончится в тот же миг. Я омерзителен. Я… не заслуживаю его…  
  


  
  
Восемь месяцев. Восемь гребаных месяцев. Баки уже начал терять надежду, что его организм когда-нибудь проснется, исцелится от всего этого гидровского дерьма. У нормальных омег течка наступает раз в два-три месяца. У него уже должно было быть их минимум три, начиная с того момента, как он слез с подавителей.  
  
Стив, казалось, ничуть не беспокоился по этому поводу и не особо желал обсуждать проблему. Доктор Беннер тоже говорил, что все нормально, так и должно быть.  
  
Нахуй.  
  
Наверное, Стив не хочет, чтобы у него была течка. Ведь тогда придется предохраняться, а никакие таблетки не могут дать стопроцентной гарантии… Стив не хочет от него детей, разумеется. И Баки еще сомневался? Стив с ним только из чувства долга, слишком благородный, чтобы бросить старого партнера, с которым был вместе еще до войны.  
  
Результаты поиска по запросу “Как ускорить наступление течки?” выдали неутешительные результаты. Всего три страницы, ни одного толкового решения, только рекомендации по препаратам и советы обратиться к врачу. Обращался уже, спасибо.  
  
А вот “Как избавиться от течки и ее симптомов?” — почти сорок миллионов ссылок. Баки раздраженно захлопнул ноутбук. Прекрасно, блядь. Он и в этом уникум.  
  
— Бак, ты чего?  
  
Баки покосился на Стива, который устроился в кресле у окна, подогнув под себя ноги и положив на колени скетчбук. В пальцах он вертел карандаш, задумчиво поглядывая то на лист перед собой, то на Баки.  
  
Опять рисует его.  
  
Нет, Баки несправедлив к Стиву. Тому ведь и так тяжело приходится. Баки прекрасно понимал, как с ним непросто, и это не считая всех проблем с искореженным организмом, забывшим, что он омега. Может, и правда пока рано. Надо еще подождать. Еще чуть-чуть. И один рецепт все-таки можно попробовать, тот, что на третьей странице. Баки улыбнулся, отодвинул от себя компьютер.  
  
— Ничего, Стив, все нормально.  
  
Стив в ответ кивнул и вернулся к рисунку.  
  


  
  
Баки скрупулезно рассчитал необходимую дозу лекарства. Препарат пришлось выкрасть из аптеки на другом конце города, потому что поддельный рецепт фармацевт не принял, а Беннер наотрез отказался помочь Баки в этом вопросе. Опять твердил свое: “Потерпи, все само нормализуется, времени еще мало прошло, все идет так, как и должно быть”. И так далее, и до бесконечности. Баки уже достаточно терпел, хватит. А все остальные варианты, без лекарств, просто полный бред. “Пейте апельсиновый сок”, “Примите горячую ванну”, “Пробегите стометровку” — ну вы там идиоты, что ли? Баки попробовал, конечно. Разумеется, без изменений.  
  
Хорошо, что Стив на пару дней улетел в Вашингтон, вместе с Романофф. Та бы точно что-нибудь просекла. А курс как раз на два дня.  
  
Баки набрал в шприц препарат. Дозу надо бы увеличить в соответствии с его разогнанным метаболизмом. Ну, наверное, раз в пять. Ладно, в семь раз, чтобы точно подействовало. Баки позволил себе пару секунд помечтать, что у него наконец все придет в норму, начнется течка, а потом установится регулярный цикл, и они со Стивом уже по-настоящему станут парой.  
  
Баки всадил иглу в ягодицу, надавил на поршень, полностью вгоняя лекарство внутрь. Поморщился от боли в мышце. Теперь подождать немного. Может, к вечеру уже появятся первые признаки.  
  
Через несколько часов Баки подрагивающей рукой набрал запрос: “Тремор, как один из симптомов течки”. Результат показал ровно то, что Баки и ожидал увидеть. Ощущения были один в один как при сильнейшем отравлении. В Гидре ублюдочные ученые частенько проверяли, удастся ли влить Агенту смертельную для него дозу прежде, чем сыворотка переработает химию, и смогут ли они потом откачать его.  
  
Баки дополз до туалета и в очередный раз скорчился над унитазом. Блевать уже было нечем, и желудок сжимался в пустых болезненных судорогах. Была ночь, кажется, или раннее утро, Баки уже потерял счет времени. Его постоянно мутило, кружилась голова, а на языке так и оставался гадостный привкус, сколько бы Баки ни полоскал рот после рвоты. Сыворотка боролась с коктейлем, который Баки себе вкатил, так что помереть он вроде не должен был. Надо только потерпеть еще немного…  
  
Перед глазами все двоилось и вращалось, так что Баки закрыл их и свернулся клубком на полу около ванны. Плитка приятно холодила пылающее тело. Похоже, у него ко всему прочему еще и температура скакнула. Руки и ноги весили словно тонну, в голове колотился здоровенный молоток, явно пытаясь пробиться наружу сквозь череп. Баки сжал виски, уперся лбом в пол. Сейчас он уже не хотел никакой сраной течки, дайте ему умереть, пожалуйста, просто дайте уже сдохнуть…  
  
Его подхватило, понесло куда-то вверх, в голове разом все перевернулось, мир закружился еще быстрее. Баки заскулил, не в силах выдержать омерзительное ощущение, желудок подкатился к горлу и выплюнул из себя порцию желчи. Баки закашлялся, пытаясь сглотнуть ее обратно, дернулся в крепкой хватке, отчего дурнота стала совершенно невыносимой.  
  
— Господи, Баки! Скорей в медблок. Джарвис, предупреди Брюса!  
  
Голос доносился откуда-то издалека и эхом отдавался в голове, усиливая боль. Баки застонал, наугад отмахнулся левой рукой, пластины на которой ходили ходуном.  
  
— Лежи смирно! — рявкнули сверху. — Я тебя чуть не уронил.  
  
Громкий голос вонзился в голову, будто клинок. Баки тихо застонал, едва справляясь с резкой болью. Тряска опять выворачивала его наизнанку. Баки был прижат к кому-то огромному, сильному и горячему. Он попытался отстраниться, глотнуть прохлады, но его только притиснули сильнее. Что-то хлопнуло, яркий свет ударил в глаза, проникая сквозь закрытые веки и выжигая сетчатку.  
  
— Брюс! Баки плохо! Не узнает меня, его тошнило, и еще температура…  
  
— Клади сюда.  
  
Баки ощутил спиной жесткую поверхность, и его наконец перестали трясти. Дурнота немного отпустила, до лица дотронулись прохладные пальцы, оттянули веки, и глаза обожгло раскаленным светом. Баки пытался отвести голову, избавиться от пылающей боли, но пальцы держали крепко.  
  
— Зрачки реагируют, уже хорошо. У него явное обезвоживание, а общее состояние похоже на отравление и наркотический отходняк одновременно. Сколько тебя не было?  
  
— Чуть больше суток, я раньше вернулся, а он тут…  
  
— Спокойно, сейчас поставим капельницу, ему станет лучше. Свет убавить на пятьдесят процентов.  
  
Вокруг померкло, и Баки облегченно простонал. В руку впилось что-то острое, Баки почувствовал прохладу, распространяющуюся от места укола. На лоб легла ладонь, принося облегчение, Баки потянулся к ней и наконец провалился в беспамятство.  
  


  
  
Пробуждение было тяжелым, в голове до сих пор словно били в набат, а тело едва слушалось. Ну хоть тошнить перестало, и головокружение прошло. Баки с трудом пошевелил рукой, нащупал край постели. Он открыл глаза, и первым, кого он увидел, был Стив, сидевший в кресле около больничной койки. Вот черт… Как Баки оказался на медицинском этаже? Последнее, что он помнил, как в очередной раз склонился над унитазом, а потом упал на пол. Похоже, отключился. И Стив его так нашел…  
  
— Баки, ты как? — тихо спросил Стив, подавшись к нему и взяв за руку.  
  
— Ничего, — прошептал Баки. Сухие губы и тяжелый неповоротливый язык с трудом двигались. Стив подал ему стакан с трубочкой, и Баки жадно втянул воду. Хорошо… — Сколько я?..  
  
— Ты сутки без сознания был.  
  
— Ох…  
  
Стив сжал его ладонь, потом вздохнул и потянулся за пакетом, стоявшим у его ног. Высыпал на кровать целый ворох упаковок и несколько использованных шприцов. У Баки холодок пробежал по спине, а сердце замерло, думая, куда рвануть, к горлу или в пятки. Он не успел убрать упаковки, думал, выкинет на следующий день, после второй дозы, как раз перед возвращением Стива.  
  
— Что это, Баки? — тяжелым, чужим голосом спросил его Стив.  
  
Вот черт! Что сказать-то? Правда Стиву не понравится.  
  
— Это… это… — Баки сглотнул, поежился. — Я думал… ну… — он замолчал, не зная, как продолжить.  
  
Стив молча сверлил его взглядом, не собираясь помогать. Мог бы и сделать скидку на то, что Баки сейчас плохо.  
  
— Это вроде витамины? — наконец сказал Баки, отводя глаза, и приготовился к...  
  
— Это экспериментальные омежьи препараты, — с бешенством рявкнул Стив, разозленный его враньем. — Они же несовместимы с твоим организмом! А ты еще вколол себе огромную дозу, какого черта, Баки?! Ты же чуть не умер!  
  
— Да почему несовместимы-то… — прошептал Баки, глядя вниз, на ножку кресла, гладкую и сверкающую.  
  
— Ты чего хотел добиться?! — Стива затрясло, на памяти Баки он так орал только один раз, в тридцать восьмом, когда Баки вернулся под утро, весь в синяках, с разбитым носом и в изрядном подпитии.  
  
— Мне надо было…  
  
— Что надо? — тут же взвился Стив. — Умереть? Чтобы я твой труп нашел? И наконец будет что хоронить?  
  
— Я хотел вызвать течку! — крикнул Баки, только чтобы Стив перестал орать, а то голова сейчас точно лопнет.  
  
— Что?.. — Стив осекся. — Зачем? — простонал он, с силой растерев лоб ладонью. — Мы же обсуждали это, Баки. И Брюс тебе сколько раз говорил…  
  
— Не хочу я больше ждать, — отчаянно сказал Баки. — Сколько можно. А вдруг именно в течку у нас получится поставить наконец метку, установить связь, как в нормальных парах.  
  
— Баки… черт… — на этих словах Стив закрыл лицо руками, согнулся, хрипло выдохнул, словно от боли.  
  
— Ну что? — тоскливо спросил Баки. — Что плохого в этом желании?  
  
От нервного потрясения ему даже лучше стало, и головная боль прошла.  
  
— Ничего, Бак. Ничего плохого, — сдавленно сказал Стив, не отнимая рук от лица. — Господи… Да что же…  
  
— Стив?  
  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, провел ладонью по лицу, покачал головой, избегая смотреть на него.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, да? — с горечью спросил Баки. Кажется, подтверждались его самые худшие страхи. — Не хочешь настоящей связи со мной? Ты поэтому так…  
  
Стив резко вскинулся и обжег его бешеным взглядом.  
  
— Баки! — он нахмурился, сжал челюсти, нервно дернул головой. — Меня все устраивает. Все устраивает, понимаешь? Даже если у тебя никогда… — он вздохнул и поморщился, — никогда не будет течки и метки, мы все равно будем вместе. По-настоящему. Для меня это не имеет значения, Баки, для меня только ты важен. Не пытайся больше вызвать у себя течку, пожалуйста, обещаешь? Баки? Баки, обещай мне!  
  
— Хорошо, — проворчал Баки, уставившись в стену. Ну и как с ним спорить? Все устраивает… А Баки вот не устраивает.  
  
— Хочешь, поженимся? Если для тебя это важно…  
  
— Как беты? — скривился Баки.  
  
Нет уж. Костыль в виде регистрации в мэрии нужен только бетам, ну или если в паре оба альфы, прости господи. То есть те, кто не может носить метку и, соответственно, изменить запах на общий.  
  
— Как люди, — поправил Стив, внимательно глядя на него.  
  
— Нет, Стив, так я не хочу.  
  
Стив откинулся на спинку.  
  
— Ладно, как хочешь.  
  
Наклонился к нему, поцеловал в лоб, потом в нос. Прошептал:  
  
— Я не могу тебя потерять, ты же знаешь?  
  
— А я тебя, — тихо ответил Баки, притянув его к себе и уткнувшись в шею.  
  
Стив обнял его в ответ, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
  


  
_Апрель 2015_  
  
— Ты бы видел его, Сэм, я чуть не поседел… он едва дышал… Это все моя вина, и не спорь… Баки зациклился на этой чертовой течке, на метке… господи, да если б я мог помочь…  
  
— Я не знаю, Брюс сказал, гормональный фон постепенно выравнивается, возможно, скоро уже… скоро все закончится. Знаешь, я пытаюсь придумать ответы на вопросы, которые он мне задаст, придумать речь, — Стив тихо смеется. — Как я мог позволить случиться этому между нами, почему не остановил его, не нашел слова, чтобы объяснить… Я помню, что альтернативой был бы изолятор, это неважно, я все равно должен был… Не надо, Сэм, не надо оправдывать меня…  
  


  
_Май 2015_  
— Психиатр говорит, есть улучшения. И кошмаров стало меньше. До нормы еще очень далеко, но уже хоть что-то, хотя бы что-то…  
  


  
  
После того случая Стив как взбеленился. Снова включил видеокамеры в их апартаментах, велел Джарвису отслеживать опасные ситуации, ни на минуту одного не оставлял. Как будто Баки это специально сделал. Баки уже немного смирился с мыслью, что, скорее всего, ни черта у него не получится, ни с течкой, ни с меткой. Гидра сломала его окончательно, без шанса на восстановление. Конечно, и Стив, и Беннер, и даже доктор Миллз, к которому Баки ходит раз в неделю, постоянно твердили, что метку поставить не удастся из-за ускоренной регенерации. А Баки считал, что просто надо лучше стараться. Смогли же те блядские ученые оставить ему на бедре россыпь шрамов, всего-то и надо было сутки повторять и повторять надрезы, с каждым разом все глубже. Так и с меткой бы получилось. Жаль, Стив не согласился на этот вариант, а после предложения еще и спортзал разгромил вместо тренировки. Да что такого-то? Сейчас же по согласию все будет, Баки бы потерпел, лишь бы удалось сохранить метку.  
  
Ладно, значит, не судьба. Ну, хотя бы в постели у них все хорошо.  
  
— Хочешь поменяться, Бак? В постели.  
  
— Чем?  
  
Баки только вернулся после долгого и горячего душа и сейчас хотел только лежать и не шевелиться. Стиву своя сторона не нравится, что ли? Ладно, Баки все равно, на какой половине спать.  
  
— Ролями. Или как это правильно называется?  
  
— Ты чего, Стив?  
  
Что за странные мысли? Баки удивленно обернулся к Стиву.  
  
— Тебе же нравится, м-м? Может, я тоже хочу? — Стив с улыбкой смотрел на него, поглаживая по бедру.  
  
— Стив, но я-то омега, у меня это природой предусмотрено, — Баки правда не понимал, с чего вдруг Стив решил предложить такое.  
  
Стив коротко прикрыл глаза, потом снова улыбнулся.  
  
— Давай попробуем?  
  
— Нет. Тебе будет больно.  
  
Если уж Баки не всегда удается избежать боли, то Стиву точно будет неприятно.  
  
— А мы хорошенько подготовимся. Неужели не хочется хоть раз сверху побыть? — Стив придвинулся ближе, скользнул ладонью ему на талию.  
  
— Нет, — неуверенно ответил Баки. Что-то дернуло его на этих словах, глубоко внутри, будто отозвалась туго натянутая струна, о которой он не подозревал. — Нет, не хочу, — твердо повторил Баки.  
  
В нормальных отношениях альфы не подставляются, так что Стив не может хотеть этого по-настоящему.  
  
Стив еще несколько секунд выжидающе смотрел на него, потом вздохнул и отодвинулся.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо сказал он. — Может, позже.  
  
Баки залез под одеяло, отгоняя от себя возникшие в голове образы, все еще не уверенный, правильно ли ответил Стиву.  
  


  
  
Новая защитная оболочка для руки, разработанная Старком, позволяла не прятать больше протез под одеждой. Самое то для упавшей на город жары. Разгуливать по улицам в толстовке было бы слишком странно. Облегчением стало надеть наконец тонкую футболку и выйти наружу.  
  
Сегодня у Стива весь день свободен, и они гуляли в парке, наслаждаясь тишиной и утренним солнцем. В этот час еще почти никого не было, только некоторые бегуны стремительно обгоняли их, да вдалеке хозяева выгуливали своих собак и играли с ними, кидая тарелки-фрисби. Стив держал его за руку, часто приобнимал, рассказывал о разных забавных случаях, смеялся и выглядел очень счастливым. Баки больше не просил обновлять метку, смирившись со своим особенным организмом, и Стив за считанные дни преобразился, расслабился, будто наконец позволил себе радоваться и получать удовольствие. Баки и не знал, что его так угнетали ежедневные просьбы об укусе. Ну а Баки уже и сам не хотел постоянно чувствовать боль от заживающей метки. Надоело. У них и так все будет хорошо, они со Стивом все равно будут вместе, с меткой или без, она не имеет никакого значения.  
  
Они перекусили сэндвичами, сидя на скамейке перед небольшим озером, периодически бросая кусочки хлеба голосящим уткам. Баки давно уже не чувствовал себя так хорошо и умиротворенно. Непреходящая тревожность, которая донимала его все эти месяцы, сошла на нет, он хорошо спал, кошмары почти ушли, и Стив всегда был рядом, чтобы помочь. Ко всему прочему Баки начал ярче чувствовать запахи вокруг, а мир будто стал звучать в одном с ним ритме. Баки ощущал успокоение, гармонию глубоко внутри себя, словно что-то неуловимое, но очень важное, стало работать как надо, перестав подспудно мучить его.  
  
— Точно тебе говорю, так и было, вот только что Локи стоял, весь из себя такой самодовольный бог, а в следующую секунду Халк уже колотит его об пол. Джарвис нам потом показал записи, черт, нехорошо, конечно, но уж очень это было смешно…  
  
Баки положил голову Стиву на плечо, смотря, как утки выискивают последние кусочки хлеба. Листья на деревьях скоро начнут желтеть, но еще несколько недель можно наслаждаться уходящим летом. Стив сжал его ладонь, поцеловал в макушку. Солнце поднималось все выше, еще немного, и уже будет слишком жарко сидеть так, но пока что можно было не шевелиться, просто глядеть на воду, чувствовать Стива, его тепло и надежность, вдыхать его запах и ни о чем не думать.  
  
— Зайдем в книжный? Здесь недалеко, — сказал Стив пару часов спустя.  
  
Магазин был большой, с бесконечными рядами стеллажей и тем особым книжным, немного пыльным, запахом. Баки здесь очень понравилось. Он с удовольствием бродил между секциями, беря с полки то одну, то другую книгу, пролистывая и думая, что бы выбрать, пока Стив на другом этаже присматривал для себя учебники по живописи.  
  
Баки остановился у стеллажа с фэнтези. Взял с полки новое издание “Хоббита”. Он смутно помнил, как эта книга вызвала бум в США, а им со Стивом пришлось доставать экземпляр через дальних знакомых и то через пару дней ее надо было вернуть. А сейчас ее можно купить в любом магазине, и недорого. Даже фильм сняли.  
  
До Баки донесся легкий, едва уловимый приятный аромат. Он непроизвольно повернул голову, окинул взглядом невысокую девушку, которая выбирала книги и задумчиво проводила тоненькими пальчиками по корешкам. Баки глубже втянул запах, такой мягкий, приятный. “Омега”, — подумал он отвлеченно. Девушка стрельнула в него взглядом, чуть улыбнулась и перекинула прядь волос назад, на спину, открывая шею. Что-то стукнуло в груди, горячее и жадное, и Баки…  
  
— Что выбрал, Бак? — громко спросил Стив, появляясь у него за спиной (а Баки даже _не услышал_ ), обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе, мазнул носом по виску и неодобрительно зыркнул на девушку.  
  
Та глянула на них, как-то вся сникла, а запах словно померк, угасая. Она вытащила выбранную книгу и ушла, сразу скрываясь за соседним стеллажом. Баки разочарованно проводил ее взглядом, сам не понимая, что его так обеспокоило. Обернулся к Стиву, который улыбался ему широкой ненастоящей улыбкой Капитана Америки и сильно сжимал его плечи.  
  
— Вот, — заторможенно ответил Баки, показывая “Хоббита”.  
  
— Отлично. Тогда пойдем? — спросил Стив, настойчиво потянув его за собой. — Давай, Баки, пойдем домой.  
  
Баки моргнул, все еще пребывая в странном дурмане и до сих пор чувствуя отголоски манящего запаха. Стив снова потянул его талию, увлекая за собой, и Баки медленно двинулся, повинуясь.  
  


  
_сенбярь 2015_  
— Я сегодня отогнал от него омегу, девушку. Баки так явно заинтересовался ею, хоть и не понял почему, а я… будто ослеп от ревности, еле сдержался, чтобы не оттолкнуть ее… Мне плохо, Сэм… я словно наяву вижу, как утекает время… наше время вдвоем…  
  


  
  
С того странного момента в книжном прошло уже несколько недель. Баки чем дальше, тем больше ощущал нарастающее внутри непонятное напряжение, потребность, которую не мог утолить близостью со Стивом. Баки даже не мог сформулировать, как-то понять, что именно не так, что ему нужно и что его грызет. Внешне ничего не поменялось, но Стив улавливал его настроение, смотрел обеспокоенно, но не спрашивал ни о чем. Да Баки и при всем желании не смог бы ответить, что его тревожит.  
  
Они со Стивом лежали в кровати, обнявшись, и смотрели фильм. Баки, как обычно, устроился у Стива под рукой, не особо следя за сюжетом и нежась под ласковыми касаниями.  
  
Ладонь, погладив плечо, легла на загривок, пальцы сжали шею, и в груди вдруг полыхнуло чем-то… _бешенством…_ чем-то злым, неприятным. Баки низко рыкнул и дернул головой, сбрасывая руку. Что это с ним?  
  
— Извини, — медленно сказал Баки, прислушиваясь к себе. — Не знаю, что это я…  
  
— Ничего, — тихо ответил Стив. — Все хорошо, Баки, правильно.  
  
Баки нахмурился, снова устраиваясь у Стива на плече. Его запах в последнее время словно изменился, совсем немного, но как-то… _раздражает…_ стал резче, не таким приятным. Странно.  
  
Стив снова обнял его, погладил по спине, легонько коснулся ягодиц…  
  
— Я пройдусь, — Баки резко встал, не в состоянии больше лежать рядом со Стивом. — Схожу в зал. Один, — предупреждающе добавил он.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Стив закутался в плед, смотря, как Баки быстро одевается.  
  
— Если хочешь, я сегодня к себе спать уйду, — тихо сказал он.  
  
— С чего это? — недовольно спросил Баки, игнорируя странное чувство удовлетворения, отозвавшееся на предложение Стива.  
  
— Так…  
  
Баки бросил на него взгляд.  
  
— Скоро вернусь.  
  


  
  
Баки избивал грушу, по-другому это никак назвать было нельзя, и пытался подавить в себе непонятную ярость. Его окатывало бешенством от одной мысли, чтобы вернуться, снова лечь рядом со Стивом, позволить ему обнять себя, вернее, снова подставить загривок ему под руку. Что за хрень? Наследство от Солдата так проявилось? Но доктор Миллз сказал, что с этим покончено, коды не действуют, а Баки себя контролирует, целиком и полностью, нет больше триггеров. Да его уже хотят иногда привлекать на миссии Мстителей! Он, твою мать, адекватен!  
  
Бинт совсем истрепался, Баки снял его и намотал новый. Сейчас надо успокоиться, вернуться в постель, а в среду обязательно рассказать доктору Миллзу о вспышке. Стив его ждет, и он не будет лезть с вопросами, если Баки не захочет это обсуждать. Можно заняться сексом, тоже хорошо снимает напряжение… Баки представил на секунду, как ляжет под Стива, и у него потемнело в глазах, а груша сорвалась с цепи и покатилась по полу, рассыпая песок из лопнувшей оболочки. В горле затих агрессивный рык, и Баки в ужасе отшатнулся. Черт, с ним явно нехорошо. В душ, охладиться. И к Стиву лучше не подходить.  
  


  
  
Баки оперся о раковину, разглядывая себя. Сердце колотилось, все запахи словно стали стократ сильнее. Он тяжело дышал, в груди звенело напряжение, распространяясь по всему телу горячими волнами и собираясь в паху сгустком желания. Баки закрыл глаза, вдруг отчетливо осознавая, что с ним происходит. У него, блядь, начался гон. Он гребаный альфа, вот что. Стив, какого хрена?..  
  
— Баки! Джарвис сказал, тебе плохо… — Стив возник в дверях ванной.  
  
Уйди, Стив.  
  
Стив втянул воздух и замер, ощутив запах гона.  
  
— Баки… черт…  
  
Баки вцепился в раковину, кроша камень металлическими пальцами.  
  
— Уйди…  
  
Стив попятился, и тут до Баки донесся его запах. В голове тут же полыхнуло раскаленной яростью. _Альфа, на моей территории…_  
  
В следующее мгновение он вжимал чужого альфу лицом в пол, заломив за спину руки, и рычал, испытывая бешеное желание убить, прямо сейчас, разорвать на кусочки… Баки склонился над ним, втянул знакомый запах с шеи… Желание убить мгновенно переплавилось в другое…  
  
_Мой… подчинить…_  
  
В паху все ныло от напряжения. Баки сомкнул зубы на загривке _своего_ , предупреждающе зарычал, сдернул с него штаны, удерживая руки за спиной. Глухо заурчал, притершись пахом к его заднице. _Свой_ не сопротивлялся, только хрипло и часто дышал, пытаясь расслабиться. Баки разжал зубы, лизнул шею, принюхиваясь.  
  
_Что-то не так… неправильно…_  
  
Баки зажмурился, отсчитывая удары сердца, чувствуя, как проясняется в голове. Поднялся, отпустив заломленные руки.  
  
— Стив…  
  
Стив судорожно вздохнул, отполз вперед, натягивая штаны.  
  
— Уходи, Стив, пока я еще контролирую себя.  
  
Стив сидел на полу, опираясь руками, чуть сгорбившись, хрипло дыша и закрыв глаза. Потом глянул на него.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Твою мать, Стив, проваливай! — Баки не мог ручаться за себя. Он и так же чуть было не…  
  
— Нет. Мы пара. И пройдем через это вместе.  
  
Что, блядь, за идиот! От злости у Баки даже в голове прояснилось. Желание “немедленно нагнуть-трахнуть-повязать” отступило на второй план.  
  
— Ты ебанулся? — прошипел Баки. — Я тебя искалечу.  
  
— Не… выражайся…  
  
Эта фраза вдруг словно развеяла морок, и Баки согнулся, нервно засмеялся, хрипло всхлипывая.  
  
— Ну мы и парочка, блядь. Черт, Стив, ты… какой же ты идиот…  
  
— Вот такой. Достался тебе, — Стив устало улыбнулся.  
  
Баки вытер слезы, успокаиваясь. Возбуждение снова напомнило о себе, но теперь Баки мог его контролировать.  
  
Стив пододвинулся к нему, коснулся груди. Баки тут же схватил его за руку, остро глянул в глаза. Стив еще качнулся вперед, и Баки повалил его на спину, стащил с него штаны, втерся между ног и поцеловал. Стив обнял его, с готовностью отвечая, позволяя вылизывать себе рот и крепко держать под затылком. Баки застонал, качая бедрами, вжимаясь болезненно стоящим членом ему в пах. Стив приспустил с него штаны, обхватил член, и Баки взвыл от острого удовольствия, которого моментально стало мало. Надо еще, надо _внутрь, сильно, быстро, сладко, сейчас!…_  
  
Баки вздрогнул, жестко беря себя под контроль. Нужна смазка. Где? Стив протянул ему открытый тюбик. Откуда? Неважно… Баки смазал пальцы кремом, провел кончиками между ягодиц, нащупывая маленькое, крепко сжатое отверстие. Стив выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, расслабляясь, сильнее расставил ноги. Баки заскулил от невозможности войти прямо сейчас, одним рывком, начать двигаться, выбивая сладкие крики… Он судорожно перевел дыхание, вставил палец внутрь, осторожно поглаживая гладкие стеночки. Вытащил, потом вошел двумя. Стив зажмурился, облизал губы, размеренно дыша.  
  
— Стив?  
  
— Хорошо, Бак… Мне хорошо, продолжай… Или, может, я сам себя?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Нет уж, Баки сам хочет подготовить Стива, он себя контролирует. Баки поцеловал его, отвлекаясь от ощущения горячей влажной тесноты вокруг пальцев, давя желание поскорей заменить их членом. Перешел с поцелуями на шею. Стив тихонько вздыхал, сжимаясь на пальцах, запрокинув голову и позволяя прихватывать горло зубами. Баки добавил третий палец, осторожно вставляя их в сжимающийся вход. Стив нахмурился, прикусил губу, глядя в потолок. Потом закрыл глаза и вдруг подался вниз, насаживаясь до костяшек. Баки окатило жаркой волной, он не удержал рык, в котором ясно читалось желание взять, подчинить.  
  
— Давай, Бак, — прошептал Стив, крепче обнимая его. Закинул одну ногу ему на бедро. — Можно, давай…  
  
Какое можно? Баки отлично чувствовал, что еще рано, но и терпеть он тоже больше не мог. Дрожащей рукой выдавив остатки смазки себе на член, он приставил головку к мгновенно сомкнувшемуся входу и надавил. Горячее, тесное, влажное обхватило его член, и Баки, на секунду теряя контроль, полностью въехал внутрь, взвыв от удовольствия, ударившего по нему, словно приливная волна. Стив вскрикнул, вцепившись в плечи, и это моментально отрезвило. Баки замер, чувствуя, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы вокруг члена. Черт… Барнс, ты гребаное животное.  
  
— Прости, прости, черт… — шептал Баки, весь контроль направив на то, чтобы _не двигаться._  
  
Стив хрипло дышал, часто моргая, Баки уткнулся ему в шею, потерся носом, переключаясь на родной запах. Стив чуть расслабился, повернул голову, прижался щекой к его щеке.  
  
— Давай. Только медленно.  
  
Баки качнул бедрами, аккуратно двигаясь вперед-назад и сотрясаясь крупной дрожью от ощущений. Стив тихонько подавался вперед навстречу рывкам, обнимал и целовал в щеку, слизывал соленые капли, вытекающие из глаз.  
  
— Еще, Бак, сильнее, — выдохнул Стив, выгибаясь под ним. — Давай, можно…  
  
Разрешение, словно молния, ударило в мозг, сжигая оставшиеся предохранители. Баки прикусил Стиву надплечье, прижал к себе и задвигался, вбиваясь внутрь и хрипло рыча. Стив застонал, скрестил лодыжки у него на пояснице, сладко вскрикивал на каждый рывок, что-то шептал и ахал на особенно глубоких толчках. Баки подхватил его под коленом, сильнее раскрывая, входя еще глубже. Влажные, горячие, тесно сжимающиеся мышцы встречали его тугим сопротивлением, Баки долбился внутрь, будто вплавляясь в _своего_ телом и душой, двигаясь с одним ослепительным желанием — стать _вместе_ , одним целым, сделать своим и принадлежать самому, повязать, любить… Баки прижал его к себе, подсунув ладони под ягодицы, вошел до корня, запирая _своего_ узлом. Тонкие стеночки плотно обхватили узел, сжимая так сладостно и правильно, и _свой_ под ним содрогнулся, выстреливая спермой, заскулил, показывая, как ему хорошо. Хорошо с Баки.  
  
Баки утробно рыкнул, сильнее вжимаясь узлом внутрь, падая в оргазм, будто в пропасть. Или в космос, где вакуум и невозможно вдохнуть, и остается только умереть, крепко держа в объятиях любимого, впитывая его тепло и запах всем собой…  
  
Баки открыл глаза, провел губами по шее Стива, ласково целуя, потерся носом о его горло, легко толкнулся узлом внутрь, жмурясь от удовольствия. Узлом… Стоп. Баки с ужасом осознал, что лежит на Стиве, почти придавив его, вогнав член внутрь, вместе с узлом, набухшим до предела.  
  
— Стив, — со страхом позвал Баки, поднявшись на локтях.  
  
Стив часто дышал, пытался улыбнуться и морщился, конвульсивно сжимаясь внутри.  
  
— Нормально, Бак, — выдохнул он. — Ничего.  
  
— Блядь, — Баки уткнулся ему шею, стараясь не шевелиться. — Прости.  
  
— Нормально, — повторил Стив. — Сейчас пройдет. Мне нравится.  
  
— Ага, конечно.  
  
Стив запустил пальцы в его волосы, прочесал пряди.  
  
— Точно. Я тоже кончил, если ты не заметил.  
  
— Заметил.  
  
Узел потихоньку спадал, и скоро Стив, облегченно вздохнув, сдвинулся вперед, освобождаясь. Баки слез с него, но Стив тут же притянул его обратно, уложил рядом, лицом к лицу. Погладил по щеке, глядя в глаза.  
  
— Ты простишь меня?  
  
— Господи, Стив! — Баки со стоном откинулся на спину. — Мы еще даже до кровати не добрались. Нет, сначала в душ. Пошли в душ?  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — ответил Стив.  
  
Баки вздохнул, с силой потер лицо рукой, от которой пахло Стивом. Спермой Стива.  
  
— Давай потом? — попросил Баки, у которого в голове царила мешанина из всплывших воспоминаний, бушующих гормонов и навязчивых желаний.  
  
— Конечно, — тихо ответил Стив.  
  
Баки едва успел смыть с себя пот после зала и секса, как его накрыло второй раз. Хорошо, хоть до кровати дошли. Он повалил Стива ничком на постель и взял сзади, наскоро проверив, что тот еще не закрылся полностью после предыдущего раза и долгая подготовка ему не нужна.  
  
Стив упирался в изголовье кровати, расставив колени, прогнувшись и подвывая на каждый толчок, пока Баки натягивал его на себя, жестко удерживая за бедра. Перед самым оргазмом инстинкты толкнули его вперед, он вжал Стива в постель, фиксируя, сомкнул зубы на загривке и таранил задницу сильными, наверняка болезненными рывками. Оргазм вспыхнул перед глазами, отключая сознание, Баки задвинул узел внутрь, забился, чувствуя, как из члена выстреливает сперма, наполняя влажную, растянутую, мягкую задницу. Стив застонал, мышцы сжались сильнее, он вздрогнул несколько раз, кончая Баки в кулак, и заскулил, пытаясь достать набухшим узлом до кольца пальцев. Баки сдавил его узел ладонью, и Стив всхлипнул, накрывая его руку своей. Они упали на бок, Баки прижался сильнее, вылизывая Стиву шею, на которой алели следы зубов. Он ритмично сдавливал Стиву узел и чувствовал, как Стив в ответ сжимается внутри, снова и снова посылая волны удовольствия по всему телу.  
  
За ночь они вязались еще два раза. После последней сцепки Баки просто вырубился, даже толком не вынув член, уткнувшись Стиву в загривок и прикусив кожу.  
  


  
  
Чертов гон выжал из него все силы, Баки лежал на постели лицом вниз и раскинув руки. Мышцы были словно желе, Баки сомневался, что ему удастся пошевелиться в ближайшие пару лет. Может, только чтобы поесть… Стив встал полчаса назад и сейчас шуршал чем-то на кухне. Потянуло вкусным запахом, желудок голодно сжался и заныл, подавая голос. Баки вздохнул, отлепился от постели, сполз на пол. Вытащил из-под кровати штаны, надел и направился на кухню. На очную ставку.  
  
Стив, как обычно, застрял около кофемашины, которая вела с ним упорную затяжную войну. Баки покачал головой, подошел ближе, тронул его за плечо.  
  
— Давай я.  
  
Стив оглянулся, улыбнулся виновато.  
  
— С добрым утром?  
  
Баки хмыкнул. Ну да, четвертый час дня. Стив отошел к плите, поднял крышку со сковороды, с которой заструился вверх ароматный пар. Баки внимательно наблюдал, как Стив двигается, но похоже, целая ночь секса в пассивной роли, да еще и со сцепкой, никак не сказалась на нем, если и был дискомфорт, то все давно прошло.  
  
Стив расставил тарелки, достал чашки, в которые Баки разлил кофе. Положил им поровну дымящегося омлета с овощами и жареными сосисками. Сел за стол, быстро глянул на Баки и подвинул к нему тарелку. Поели они в полном молчании, хотя обычно как минимум бы обсудили планы на день.  
  
Баки, не вставая со стула, дотянулся до раковины, положил туда пустую посуду и со вздохом откинулся на спинку. Стив гонял по своей тарелке последний кусок сосиски и сосредоточенно следил за ним.  
  
— Ну что, Стив? — со стоном сказал Баки после пяти минут полного молчания. Сосиска на тарелке Стива уже превратилась в маленький истерзанный ошметок. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Ясности, — ответил Стив, наконец поднимая на него глаза.  
  
— Я не знаю, ясно? — Баки поставил локти на стол, провел ладонью по лицу, вздыхая. — У меня в голове каша, я помню, как был уверен, что я, блядь, хренов омега, и это просто… Помню, как лез к тебе, а ты отбрыкивался. Это какой-то пиздец, Стив. Тебе надо было запереть меня, пока мозги на место не встали, а не…  
  
— Нет, в тюрьму я бы тебя не отдал.  
  
Баки повернул голову к окну. Стив упрямо продолжал смотреть на него.  
  
— Я уже говорил, — сказал Стив срывающимся голосом. — Я тебя люблю.  
  
Баки сжал кулаки, гася вспышку раздражения.  
  
— Кого ты любишь, Стив? — напряженно спросил он. — Омегу, который стелился перед тобой?  
  
— Тебя!  
  
— Да меня там почти не было! — резко ответил Баки. — И скажи еще, тебе не нравилось!  
  
У Стива на щеках вспыхнули ярко-алые пятна, он судорожно вздохнул, вцепился в край стола.  
  
— Нравилось… — тихо подтвердил Стив.  
  
Баки поморщился. В голове то и дело вспыхивали картинки последних месяцев, которые Баки с трудом мог уложить в сознании. Он действительно вколол себе какую-то хрень, чтобы вызвать течку? Боже… Прошедший гон будто перетряхнул его сверху донизу, навел резкость, выставляя последний год в правильном свете. Будто Баки спал или бредил, одурманенный и растерянный, а сейчас сбросил с себя морок, оглянулся назад ясным взором.  
  
— Мне нравилось, что мы были вместе, — сказал Стив. — Что мы пара.  
  
— Я понял, Стив, — вздохнул Баки. Встал, ополоснул чашку, убрал ее в сушилку. — Мне надо побыть одному. Подумать.  
  
Стив кивнул, опустив глаза.  
  
— Мне уйти или…  
  
— Не надо, я прогуляюсь.  
  
Баки убрал чисто вымытую тарелку в шкаф и вышел. Стив так и остался сидеть за столом, глядя вниз и не изменив положения.  
  


  
  
Было даже странно, что Нью-Йорк ничуть не изменился со вчерашнего дня. Выходя на улицу, Баки почти ожидал, что он вывалится где-нибудь в тридцатых, вокруг заснуют мальчишки на велосипедах, красивые девушки в ярких платьях будут со смехом перебегать дорогу, цокая каблучками, а машины гудеть им вслед.  
  
Баки помотал головой, возвращая сознание в настоящий момент. Внутри будто сломало плотину, если раньше воспоминания о прошлом, хоть и присутствовали в голове, казались ненастоящими, не имеющими ничего общего с самим Баки, то сейчас они наполнились звуками, цветами и запахами. Блеклые картинки в голове ожили и задвигались, обретя смысл. Баки прошел мимо подворотни, в которой особенно часто били Стива. Господи, Стив… Его мелкий задиристый друг-альфа. Они жили вместе целый год. Спали вместе.  
  
Баки закрыл глаза, снова вспоминая, как домогался Стива, практически шантажом заманил его в койку, врал, что рядом с ним кошмаров почти нет. Как в первое совместное утро нагло залез к нему в штаны. Как Стив сначала шарахался, напрягался, чуть ли не вздрагивал от малейших прикосновений. И как всегда был нежен с ним…  
  
И Баки был счастлив. Несмотря на кошмарное прошлое, проблемы со сном и контролем, борьбой с “неправильным” организмом. Счастлив со Стивом.  
  
Баки оперся о перила Бруклинского моста, бессмысленно глядя на проезжающие внизу машины. Сколько раз со Стивом они пересекали этот мост, считали шаги, болтая обо всем на свете. Как жалели, когда пешеходная дорожка заканчивалась и они оказывались на другом берегу. Стив как-то сказал ему, что хотел бы вечно идти и идти рядом с Баки по этому мосту, прямой дорогой, и не возвращаться назад.  
  
Баки стоял и смотрел на мелькающие машины, а перед глазами проносились картинки прошлого: детство и юность. Война, потом Гидра… Баки поморщился и отбросил воспоминания о годах в плену. Везде был Стив, в каждом отрывке памяти, как константа, без которой все потеряет смысл.  
  
Воспоминания мелькали все быстрее. Встреча со Стивом в новом веке. Их жизнь вместе. Разговоры, совместные дни, вечера и ночи. Общая постель. Упорство и терпение Стива, вновь и вновь спасающего Баки. От мира, от кошмаров, даже от себя. Любовь Стива, которую не смогло разрушить ни время, ни их новая, странная связь.  
  
Баки смотрел вдаль, где река делала поворот. Небо потихоньку темнело, еще немного подсвеченное красным. Он стоял посередине моста. Слева от Баки был Бруклин, его прошлое. Справа Манхэттен. Баки может повернуться налево и уйти туда, найти свое место в старом мире. Снять крошечную квартирку под самой крышей, точь-в-точь такую же, в какой он жил до войны. Найти спокойную работу. Познакомиться с девушкой. Встречаться со Стивом по выходным, на бейсбольных матчах.  
  
Баки оглянулся направо. Уже почти стемнело, но в неверном свете фонарей своим улучшенным зрением он все равно увидел одинокую фигуру, упрямо стоящую вдалеке, почти у конца моста. Стив...  
  
Если Баки сейчас повернется к нему спиной, двинется в сторону Бруклина, Стив отпустит его, не скажет ни единого слова и будет ему другом до конца, как они обещали когда-то.  
  
Баки выпрямился и пошел в выбранном направлении, зная, что не пожалеет, что бы потом ни случилось.  
  
Стив ждал его, не делая ни шага навстречу, прямой, как стрела. Уже вблизи Баки увидел, что Стив, держась за поручень, почти смял его ладонью, цепляясь за металл пальцами с побелевшими костяшками.  
  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, глядя в глаза. Баки взял Стива за руку, отцепил его пальцы от покореженного металла. Шагнул ближе, притянул к себе. Стив хрипло выдохнул, вжался в него всем телом, обнял крепко, уткнувшись в шею. Баки закрыл глаза, положил голову ему на плечо, вдыхая запах, самый родной. Единственный.  
  
— Уж за сто лет мог бы и запомнить, что я каждый раз выбираю тебя.  
  
Стив хрипло рассмеялся, вздрагивая и обнимая его еще сильнее. Затих, сипло дыша ему в шею.  
  
— Пойдем домой, — сказал Баки. — В одиннадцать следующая серия “Мастер-шефа”, не хочу пропустить.  
  
Стив поднял голову, счастливо улыбнулся, кивнул несколько раз. Баки взял его за руку и повел за собой, на правильный берег. Домой.


End file.
